Butterfly Kisses
by Luna09
Summary: Bit finds out what he's always wanted right on his doorstep... a family. Moved from another fan website. Finished! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly Kisses  
By: Luna09

Chapter 1  
A Bundle of Joy

It was a typical day at the Blitz team's base. Leena Tauros was taking a bath, Brad Hunter was sipping coffee (what else is new), Jamie Humorous was cooking dinner, Dr. Seven Tauros (a.k.a. Doc and Leena's father) was building zoid models, and Bit Cloud was sitting in the garage, taking care of his Liger Zero.

"How do you feel now Liger?" Bit asked the big cat. It roared with happiness and shook off the extra water. Bit laughed and then sighed. He looked outside and saw a family having a picnic. It was a family of four, a mother and father, and a girl and a boy. The boy looked older than the girl and he sure act like it.

"You can't catch me, Tori!" The boy yelled as he ran around the picnic blanket.

"Oh yes I can, Brian, you just watch me!" The little girl yelled as she chased her brother around and around.

"Alright children, lets settle down," The mother said pulling out turkey sandwiches. Oh, how Bit longed to have those moments with his family. He sat down and whipped the sweat of his forehead.  
"It's been a long day Liger, I think I'll turn in," Bit said as he closed the garage door and turned off the lights. Liger roared quietly. Bit walked tiredly down the hallway and into his room. He sighed as he shut the door and changed into his pajamas. He got into bed and closed his eyes.

"Where's Bit?" Leena said at dinner.

"I don't know, the last time I saw him, he was heading to his room," Jamie said as he past around a bowl of mash potatoes.

"Must have turned in for the night," Brad said as he grabbed a piece of lasagna.

"I guess,"

"Mom, I'm going all over the planet to collect good zoid parts," Bit said as he sat at the Cloud's table for the last time.

"Now dear, you must promise me that you will be careful," Bit's mom said as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't worry mom," Bit said as he leaned back in his chair. His mother smiled and-

Bit awoke from his dream. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Will I ever see her again?" Bit thought. Almost every night, he would have the same dream. He got out of bed and dressed. He could smell food from the dinning room. He opened the door and started to walk down the hallway. Then the doorbell rang. No one was going to answering it and since he was the closest to the door, he decided to answer it. He opened the door and saw nothing. For some strange reason, a little voice inside of him told him to look down, so he did. There, lying on the doorsteps, was a little pink bundle. Bit squatted down and picked up the letter attached to the 'bundle'.

Dear Bit, I'm sorry to bother you, but these times are so hard for me right now. Could you please take care of your little sister? Her name is Mimi and she is only ten months old. I hope you are not upset with me about this situation.  
Love,  
Mom

"Mom," Bit said after he read the letter. He picked up the bundle and moved the blanket to see the child's face. There, in his arms, was a little girl sleeping. She had blonde hair just like his. He tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He carried his sister in side the base and held her tight. She was so cold and small. He went into his room and wrapped another blanket around the little one. He couldn't believe it. The thing he always wanted he already had it. He picked up Mimi and held her close to his heart. He walked into the dinning room and-

"BIT WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BABY!" Leena yelled, her food flying out of her mouth and landing on the table.

"Shush," Bit said as he handed her the note. The team passed it around the table, eager to read it.

"Her name is Mimi, that's such a cute name," Leena said as she held Bit's sister. She brushed back the little baby's blonde hair and kissed Mimi forehead. Jamie stepped in the picture and felt Mimi's soft hands.

"She's so soft," Brad said with what looked like a smile as he felt her forehead.

"Bit, could we have a talk?" Dr. Tauros said. Bit nodded and followed the Doc into a different room.

"Bit, how are you going to take care of a baby and fight at the same time?" The doc said as he rubbed his chin.

"Well, you did it, why can't I do it? Answer that question. I really care for this baby," Bit said angrily.

"You've only been with that baby for two seconds! You don't have the experience to raise a child!"

"Just give me a chance! I know I'm not as perfect as you with your family, but I have wanted a sister or a brother all my life! How would you feel if you've wanted something all your life and it suddenly turns up on a door step! Don't take her away from me!" Bit yelled. Dr. Tauros knew he was right. He sighed and decided to go along with Bit.

When Bit walked into the room, Mimi was on the couch sitting by Brad. She was awake and looked really happy. She had green eyes, just like Bit's.

"Bit, she is so adorable!" Leena said as she sat on the other side of Mimi.

"Yeah, she gets it from my mom," Bit said as he squatted down so him and Mimi were eye to eye. The little girl giggled at the funny face Bit made.

"What did the doc have to say about Mimi?" Jamie said as he put some mashed potatoes on a plate for Mimi.

"He agreed with me and said she could stay," Bit said as he made another funny face at his sister.

"Oh, that's good. Another lady around the house," Leena said with a sigh of relief.

"That's supposed to be good?" Brad joked. Mimi stared at the necklaces around Brad's neck and smiled. It was shiny.

"There is got to be away to get that shiny thing," Mimi thought, squaring her jaw, until she got the most brilliant idea that made a smugish smile appear on her face. Mimi let out a high pitched cry.

"Oh, Mimi, don't cry!" Bit said as he picked her up.

"Put me down you poop head! I want the shiny thing!" Mimi thought as her cries grew louder and hurtful.

"What are we going to do!" Leena said. Then suddenly, she saw Mimi stare at it while she was pretending to grab it, "Brad! I think she wants your necklaces! Give it to her!" Leena demanded as Brad pulled off the necklaces and gave it to the crying kid. Once she got a hold of it, she stopped crying and stated to play with it.

"Glad that was over," Bit said as he set Mimi on the ground. She fell on her bottom, but she didn't care.

"I guess she can't walk yet," Brad said as he sat on the floor with her.

"Hey look, Brad has a soft spot," Bit said as he joined the two on he floor.

"I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Tears almost in his eyes," Brad said as he placed Mimi into his lap. Bit turn as red as a tomato and said, "Shut up,"

"Alright Mimi, ready for bed?" Bit asked later that night. Mimi smiled and yawned. Bit laughed, "Tired all ready?"

"Yes, now come on stupid and put me to sleep," Mimi thought as she rubbed her eyes. She yawned again, "On second thought, I'll just sleep now," Mimi then knocked out into a deep sleep on Bit's shoulder.

"Hey, she's just like you Bit," Brad joked.

"Ha, very funny Brad," Bit said as he carried his sleeping sister to his room.

Three weeks later, Mimi had gotten used to the world of zoids. Although, she couldn't walk yet, she would have to stay under Jamie's watch as the Blitz team would battle. Bit thought it was a good idea, because if Jamie was yelling at him, he would be able to see Mimi smiling back at him, waving. She had at least learned one word, and that word was, Bit. It was a miracle, as Bit thought so. She just said it out of the blue.

"Bit!" She said as she bounced on her bottom singing her little chant, "Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit, Bit!"  
Bit chuckled at the thought.

"What are you laughing at, Cloud?" The pilot of a Dibison from the other team said.

"Oh, nothing. Just something funny I saw,"

"The Blitz team against the Genie team. Battle mode 0982. Ready Fight!" The judge called out. The battle began and the blitz team was way ahead. Mimi clapped at the sight of her brother in the lead. She found a door that said EMERGENCY EXIT and opened it.

"There's Bit!" Mimi thought looking out the door. Mimi crawled out of the door and into the middle of the battlefield.

"MIMI!" Bit yelled as he halted right in front of Mimi. She smiled and laughed. Bit was breathing really hard, like he was having a heart attack.

"Gosh, I'm not that important," Mimi thought, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips stuck out. Bit flew out of his Liger and came running over to Mimi. Of coarse, he fell and tripped along the way, so the time he reached his sister, he was covered in dirt. "This battle will be continued another time because of the interruption, we will post you when," The judge said as he shot up in his capsule. Bit said as he held Mimi in his arms. "I gotta be careful now, more than ever,"

"I went into town today and bought some new close for you, Mimi," Leena said as she pulled out a dozen dresses. Mimi stared at them wide-eyes and clapped her hands.

"Make me look pretty Leena!" Mimi thought as she giggled. Outfit after outfit she tried on, she only really liked two of them, a dress that looked like Bit's battle costume and a dress that looks like Bit's regular clothing.

"Oh joy, same style for both Clouds, how cute!" Leena said as she picked up the little girl and carried her into the living room.

"May I introduce you to the new Mimi Cloud!" She said as she held Mimi up.

"Aw, how cute! Her clothes looks almost like Bit's," Jamie said as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Hey, soon enough you'll get your own zoid," Bit said as he picked Mimi up and swung her around.

Mimi sat in her crib.

"I want to get out of this dark room. Maybe if I could pull myself over the top of the bar, I can maybe land on my bottom," Mimi thought to herself. She took hold of the metal bar and pulled herself up and over it. She landed on her bottom and crawled to the door. It was opened a little bit, just enough for Mimi to push. Mimi pushed the door open and crawled into the living room. Everyone was so busy eating dinner that they didn't know her.

"I can maybe grab onto the couch and pull myself up so I can stand. Well, here goes nothing," Mimi thought, taking in a breath as she grabbed hold of the arm of the couch and pulled herself up to stand, "No falling, hey, I'm standing! Now, for the hard part, walking," Bit walked into the room and saw his sister standing on the side of the coach. He stood there in silence so she could concentrate. Mimi moved her foot to angle up where Bit was standing. She swished her body so she could stand in the right position. She held the couch for balance and made one-foot go forward. She let go of the couch and put her other foot in front of the other foot.

"Hey! I'm walking!" Mimi thought as she smiled at her feet, "Bit! Bit!" Mimi yelled as she walked over to her brother.

"Mimi! You did it! You walked!" Bit said as he threw his sister up in the air and caught her.

"What did we miss?" The team said as they rushed into the living room.

"Mimi walked! Show them again Mimi," Bit said as he set Mimi down. She walked over to Leena and hugged her legs.

"Mimi! You are amazing! Walking and talking at ten months!" Leena said as she picked up the little girl.

"Runs in the family," Bit said as he took her away from Leena, "Now you, you need to get to bed,"

"Good thinking bro. I'm pooped!" Mimi thought yawned and laid her head on Bit's shoulder. Bit kissed Mimi on the forehead, laid her in her crib, and turned off the lights. He was tired also so he decided to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two  
Bit's Dream

What looked like a 16-year-old Mimi came running out of the house.  
"Mark! Mark! I got a letter from Bit!" She said as she gave her friend, Mark Sky, her brother's letter.  
"He still doesn't know, doesn't he?" Mark said seriously. Mimi sighed and nodded, "Mimi, you have to tell him some time or later,"  
"I know, I know, but he'll just not want me around any more,"  
"He's your brother, he has the right to know," There was a long pause between the two friends, then Mimi spoke up and said, "All right, I'll go this afternoon. But you have to come with me,"

"I wonder what Mimi's doing," Bit said as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't look like an old hag, he looked like he was 21.  
"Oh, Bit, stop worrying about her. I'm sure she's having fun at zoid academy," Leena said as she sat next to the worried brother  
"Yeah, but she left when she was three, how is she going to control her blade liger at the age of three?" Bit said as he sat up.  
"If she can control it here, she can control it anywhere," There was a knock at the door. Bit got up and answered it. There, standing in the doorway, were two kids that looked about the age of 16.  
"Um, Can I help you?" Bit asked confusedly. The girl with blond hair and green eyes looked up from the ground.  
"Bit, don't you know who I am?" she said.  
"Um, no,"  
"Mimi! Your little sister!"  
"How! You can't be! I need proof,"  
"Is this proof!" The girl that said she was Mimi pulled out a blue diamond necklace shaped like a heart from out of her shirt. Bit stood there wide eyed at the diamond.  
"The necklace that I gave her... I mean you!" Bit said as he took his sister by the arm and brought her inside. The black headed boy followed.  
"What happened to you!" Bit said as he made eye contact with his sister.  
"Someone put a potion in our drinks and over night, it made us turn older. So, now you have a 16-year-old sister and a..."-

"AH!" Bit screamed as he woke up from his sleep. Mimi stood in her crib and had a confused look on her face. Bit walked over and picked her up.  
"I had the most horrible dream of you," He said as he brushed Mimi's hair behind her ears.

" Did I make you pee in you pants? Because you sure made me pee my pants when you screamed. In fact, I need you to change me right now," Mimi thought as her bottom lip stuck out.  
"Aw, Mimi, you stink. Let's get you changed," Bit said as he carried Mimi into the bathroom.

"Bit," Mimi said as she pointed to the battle costume of hers. Bit slid it over her head and put on the matching outfit of his.  
"Ah, the battle Clouds," Brad said as he looked up from the television.   
"It was Mimi's idea," Bit said as he sat down on the coach.  
"Mine," Mimi said pointing to herself as she followed Bit to the coach.  
"Wait to go Mimi, another word spoken," Brad said as he gave her a high five. She giggled and leaned back."Let's see if she can say anything else," Leena said.  
"How about Liger, can you say Liger Mimi?" Bit asked.  
"How about Brad,"  
"Can you say Leena?"  
"L-l- Leena!" Mimi said as she jumped up and down.  
"Leena! She said Leena!" Leena said as she swung Mimi around in circles.  
"Leena! Leena! Leena! Bit!" Mimi said as she sat down from the dizziness.

"Make a wish Mimi," Bit said as his three-year-old sister blew out the candles of her cake.  
"I blew out fire!" She said as she played with the smoke.  
"With set of lungs, you could be working as a firewomen," Brad joked as he pulled of the candles.  
"Brad, you're so silly!" Mimi laughed.  
"What did you wish for Mimi?" Leena asked.  
"It a secret, I can't tell,"  
"She's right or it will never come true," Jamie said as he came out with the pieces of cake. Mimi wolfed it down and yelled, "Present time!"  
"She's just like you, Leena," Bit joked.  
"Shut up, Bit," Leena passed Mimi present after present.  
"Chocolate! Thanks Brad!" Mimi said as she pulled out the big chocolate box.  
"Best treat a kid could ever have," Brad said as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Ah, a lion toy! Thanks Jamie,"  
"No problem Mimi, since you like cats a lot,"  
"Clothes, Thanks Leena, they look just like your clothes,"  
"Since you have clothes like Bit, you can have clothes like me," Leena said as she looked at Bit. He smiled and handed his sister a little box. She unwrapped and opened the box. Her eyes went wide and pulled out a blue diamond heart shaped necklace.  
"Bit. Was this mommy's?" Mimi said as she pulled out the necklace. Bit nodded as he sighed.  
"It was her wedding present. Just before I left home, she gave that to me for good luck and told me to give it to someone I love. Well she never said I could give it to my little sister," Bit said with a smile.  
"And now For my present!" Dr. Tauros said as he led Mimi into the garage. There standing next to Bit's liger, was a...

"Blade Liger!" Mimi yelled as she ran towards it, "That's mine?"  
"Hey, if the Cloud jeans live inside of you, you'll have a spot on the team,"  
"Doc!" Bit said as he rammed him the arm, "She's only a three year old!"  
"Don't worry, Leon got his first zoid when he was a one year old,"  
"Oh, ok. But how did you get this blue liger?"  
"Uh, I haven't checked my email yet today, I better go check it," Dr. Tauros said as he ran out of the garage.  
"What are you going to name it Mimi?" Leena said as she stood next to her."Hmmm... Blade,"  
"Good choice, it suits it really well," Brad said as he held Mimi on his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter Three  
Mimi's Nightmare

"You ready Mimi?" Bit said as Mimi slid into Blade's cockpit. As Mimi strapped herself in, she nodded her head violently. Bit chuckled and jumped onto the launch off pad.

"Blade mobilized, ready to launch," Mimi said as she grabbed hold of Blade's controls. It roared softly.

"Scared Blade?" Mimi asked the blue beast. It nodded it's head, "Me too,""Blade Liger ready for launch off,"

"Here we go Blade. Go Blade!" Mimi screamed as she was launched off from the hover cargo. Blade lost balance and fell on its back.

"Mimi are you ok?" Bit asked through the intercom.  
"Fine, I'm fine," Mimi said weakly. "Thank god this is just practice," Mimi thought as Blade slowly got up.

"Ok, take hold of Blade's controls and make it run forward," Dr. Tauros said as he gave instructions to the little girl.

"K, Doc," Mimi said as she gave hold of Blade's controls. She gave it full speed and zipped forward.

"That baby has booster cannons! Go Mimi!" Brad said, as he became interested.

"Now what?" Mimi said as she stopped the fast cat.

"Harry Champ is out there for target practice. Since you have no guns, you need o use Blade's blades," Leena said through the intercom. Since Harry Champ did no like Leena any more, he decided to help with Mimi's zoid practices. He was really nice to Mimi, so he would go easy on her.

"Ok, I'm ready," Mimi said confident. She drew out Blade's blades and look at the radar. A red dot appeared by the base and Blade took of like lightning. The blades light up when Harry's Iron Kong came into view and sliced it in half.

"That was too easy! I need a challenge!" Mimi yelled. She was pumped and it felt like she had done this forever.

"Looks like you have a spot on the team, Mimi," Dr. Tauros said as Mimi walked toward the hover cargo. A smile spread across Mimi's face. She hugged Dr. Tauros tightly and her eyes sparkled.

"Thank you so much, Doc!" She said as she hugged him again. Bit hadn't seen Mimi so happy, that he was glad that she had done wha she had always wanted.

Jamie turned on the TV and switched it to the news. There, with bight, big letters that read 'BREAKING NEWS' flashed across the screen.

"We interrupted this news bulletin to announce that zoid thieves are at there worst. All around the Planet Zi, zoids are being stolen and some people are being kidnapped at this moment. We alert you to lock and double check all your doors and windows. This is not a joke," The anchorman said as the TV screen zoned out.

"Well, what know?" Mimi said as she folded her arms and leaned back on the couch. Bit shrugged his shoulders and sat next to his sister.

"Why would they say 'this is not a joke' when this is very important stuff to know?" Mimi asked.

"So that people wouldn't think that is was a joke. You know how people are these days," Brad said as he turned on the TV, once again.  
Mimi sat in her blade liger as fog spread all over the place. There was a sound from a gun, then a scream. Mimi jumped out of her zoid and ran to the sound of the scream. There, lying on the cold ground was Bit and Leena, both dead. Mimi was horrified from the scene, tears formed in her eyes. She moaned and a hand grabbed her. Mimi tried fight back, but it was useless. She opened her eyes to see a man with a scar going half way across his face. One of his eyes where red, the other black. Mimi tried to scream, but the man had grabbed her throat.

"Well isn't it Mimi Cloud, sister of Bit Cloud, or should I say, used to be," The man said as he laughed a cold, evil laugh. Mimi was both scared, and angry. The man let go of the little girl.

"What do you want with me!" Mimi yelled as she coughed. The man smiled evil-like and said, "Your dead brother's Liger Zero,"

"Never!" Mimi said as she ran away from the man. The murder pulled out his gun and...

Mimi woke up in tears yelling, "Don't kill me!" when she realized that it was a nightmare. She sighed as she trembled with fear. Bit ran into the room with a metal bat.

"Get away from my sister!" He yelled as he ran into Mimi's room, not noticing that no one was in the room except his sister.

"BIT! NO ONE IS ATTACKING ME! I HAD A NIGHTMARE!" Mimi yelled over Bit's howlers. He put the bat down and blushed.

"Ha, sorry Mimi," Bit said as he walked out of Mimi's room, quietly and quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Older Mimi, New Enemy

"Get up team! Today we have a battle!" Dr. Taros said as he knocked on everyone's door. Mimi groaned as she got up. Her first zoid battle and she was groaning. She dressed in the Bit matching battle suit and pulled on some black boots.

"Leena, could you please do my hair," Mimi said tiredly. Leena yawned and tied Mimi's hair into two tight pigtails.

"Thank you," Mimi said as she walked out of Leena's room and into Bit's room. He was still getting dressed, but Mimi didn't care. She plopped onto Bit's bed face first and moaned.  
"Excited Mimi?" Bit asked as he put on his sneakers. Mimi moaned and nodded her head. Bit laughed and grabbed her by the head.

"BIT! NO! NOT THE NOGGIE!" Mimi screamed as she tried to get free of her brother's clutches. She laughed and punched her brother in the stomach. He moaned and got up.

"All right, cut it out. Remember you have to register today," Bit said as he rubbed his stomach.  
"For the thousandth time, I know Bit!" Mimi said as she walked out of Bit's room.

"Morning Mimi," Brad said as Mimi walked into the room. Mimi yawned and waved 'hi'. She sat down next to Brad and rested her head on the table.

"Not enough sleep Mimi?" Dr Tauros said as he sat across from the blonde-headed kid.

"Yeah, I was up all night trying to decide what to put on my register thing,"

"You know, you just have to put your name and wha kind of zoid you have," Leena said as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know, but I was also to excited to go to sleep,"

"Yeah, reminds me of Leon when he was going to register. I had to hold him down just to get his pajamas on," Dr. Tauros said with a laugh. Mimi smiled at him and started to eat her breakfast.

"Name," The Judge said as he talked to the little girl.

"Mimi Cloud," Mimi said as she beamed as the computer wrote down her name.

"Age,"

"Seven,"

"Zoid,"

"Blade Liger,"

"Birthday,"

"July 5th,"

"Blood Type,"

"Uh Bit help,"

"A positive," Bit said through the computer.

"Height,"

"Bit "

"Three feet and two inches,"

"Weight,"

"Bit "

"Fifty-five pounds,"

"Register complete," The judge said as he zoned of the screen.

"Thanks Bit. I thought it only asked questions like you name and zoid,"

"They must have changed it," Bit said with a shrug.

"Leena here, mobilizing Gun Sniper," Leena said as her Gun Sniper stepped onto the launch zone.

"Gun Sniper mobilized. Ready for launch," Jamie's voice called from the PA system. Leena shot out of the hover cargo

"Bit here, mobilizing Liger Zero," Bit said, repeating what Leena did.

"Liger Zero mobilized, ready for launch," Bit shot out of the hover cargo.

"M-Mimi here, m-mobilizing B-Blade L-L-Liger," Mimi stuttered as Blade stepped onto the launch zone.

"Blade Liger mobilized, ready for launch," Mimi closed her eyes, so her tears wouldn't come out.

"Mimi don't be scared, you've done this millions of times. You're going to be ok," Bit, said as a little screen appeared in Mimi's cockpit. She nodded her head slowly and seized Blade's controls. She pushed it forward hard enough to fly ten feet in front of the hover cargo. Blade roared loudly as if that was an accomplishment.

"Hey, nice launch Blade," Mimi said as she walked next to her brother in the line up. From a distant, you could see two Zaber Fangs and a Blade Liger, roaring with all their might.

"Scared," said a voice from the Blade Liger. Mimi glared out the glass window and said, "In your dreams,"

" Ready, set, FIGHT!" The judge yelled. Blade darted forward after the Blade Liger.

"GET HIM BLADE!" Mimi yelled as Blade drew closer to the Blade Liger. As the other Blade Liger drew out its blades, Blade put on the booster cannons and drew out its blade.

"BLADE ATTACK!" Mimi yelled as Blade jumped, spun in the air, and sliced a big slash in the other Blade Liger before it even got a chance to move. The blade liger fell to the ground. Blade slid, faced toward the totaled Blade Liger, and roared loudly. It put its paw on the other Blade Liger and looked fiercely at it.

"Say uncle," Mimi said glaring out the window.

"Never," He said as he tried to get up. Blade drew out its blades and sliced off the other Blade Liger's leg.

"SAY IT!"

"UNCLE!" The boy yelled as he surrendered. Mimi smiled devil like and let go of the Blade Liger. Mimi jumped out of Blade's cockpit and knocked on the other Blade Liger's cockpit glass.

"You ok?" Mimi said as she looked into the dirty window. It opened and a boy who looked about nine came out holding his arm. He had black hair and gray eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said as he held his arm to try and stop the blood. Mimi tore off a part of her skirt and tied it around the boy's arm.

"Thanks," He said as he moved his arm around.

"Your welcome," Mimi said as she sat down and looked over the edge to see her brother was shooting off one of the Zaber Fangs.

"Um, what's your name?" The boy said as he sat down next to Mimi.

"Mimi Cloud, how about you?"

"Mark Sky," "Nice meeting you," Mimi said as she stood up and walked over to her Blade Liger. She looked back at Mark and smiled. She not only had her first zoid battle; she now has an enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter Five  
A new friend and a mysteries disappearances

"Nice battle team!" Dr. Tauros said as he poured pop into everyone's glass.

"I say that we do that more often!" Mimi said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Now don't get your hopes up Mimi, we don't have a battle every day," Bit said as he grabbed a chicken leg from the dinner plate that was being passed around.

"By the way, great job on beating that other Blade Liger, Mimi," Leena said as she took Bit's chicken out of his hands.

"Thanks, I really enjoyed it. All that training with Harry really helped," Mimi said as she scooped up some rice and stuck it in her mouth.

"Yeah, cause every time you battle him, you would whoop him," Brad said as he took a sip of his pop. Mimi showed a smug smile and asked the most stupid question you would ask the Doc, "Dr. Tauros, where did you get my Blade Liger?"

"Um, well, that Blade Liger did not come cheap. It was said to be really old, was used in the olden days. Said was he best blade liger ever built"

"And how much money did you take out of our paychecks?" Leena said with a sigh.

"Battled some tough zoids along the way,"

"DOC!" Everybody yelled as he wrote the price on a napkin.

"Ninety hundred-thousand and five hundred dollars! Man I'm spoiled!" Mimi said as her eyes widen.

"Do I have to go," Mimi said as the school bus build up to the Blitz team's base.

"Mimi, first grade won't be so bad. You will get to meet a lot of other kids and won't have to stay with Bit the whole day," Leena said as she handed Mimi her blade liger printed lunch box. Bit glared at her.

"But I want to stay with Bit," Mimi said as she pouted.

"You'll have fun Mimi, trust me, I'll be here when you get back," Bit said as brushed back Mimi's bangs. Mimi smiled and nodded. She turned around and got on the bus. As the bus grew dimmer into the distance, the guilt in Bit's stomach grew.

"She'll be fine, don't worry," Leena said as she read the expression off of Bit's face.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Cole, you can sit with me," A little girl with brown hair and green eyes said happily and she scooted over. She looked about Mimi's age, but she was a little shorter. Mimi smiled and sat down. "My name is Mimi Cloud," Mimi said as she sat her lunch box on her lap.

"I like your lunch box. That's a cool, looking blade liger," Rachel said as she pointed to Mimi's lunch box.

"Yeah, I have a zoid just like it, its name is Blade because of his blades,"

"Is it blue?"

"Yeah, but I wish it was pink,"

"I have a red one, its name is Firebolt because he looks like fire bolting when it runs,"

"What team are you on?"

"The Bladers team with my sister and cousins. I haven't battled yet though. What team are you on?"

"Hmm that name sounds familiar," Mimi thought, then said, "The Blitz team with my older brother and his friends,"

"Wow, I heard that you guess are really good. You're the only team I have seen that has a liger zero. Isn't that your brother's?"

"Yeah, he calls it Liger, if it were mine, I would have named it snowball,"

"Are you two talking about zoids?" Said a girl with purple hair that was sitting in the seat in front of Mimi and Rachel.

"Yeah, do you have a zoid?" Mimi said as she should the girl her lunch box, "because I have o-"

"No I don't have a zoid because they are the most stupidest things that where ever created. Only losers talk about those," the girl said as she turned around and sat back in her seat.

"That was rude," Rachel whispered into Mimi's ear. Mimi nodded as she lowered her head.

"Don't worry about her, she's just a dork," said a familiar voice. Mimi looked in the seat behind her and saw Mark Sky sitting with his hands behind his head in the seat behind Rachel and hers. He was sitting with a girl who looked exactly like Rachel.

"Hi, Mark. Hi, Angel," Rachel said as she looked over Mimi's shoulder.

"Do you know him?" Mimi asked as she pointed to the black headed kid.

"Yeah, he's my cousin, and the girl sitting beside him is my twin sister, Angel, who is two minuets older than I am,"

"Nice to meet you, Angel," Mimi said as she shook hands with the duplicate of Rachel.

"Well, we better get off, or well be late for school. See you around Mimi," Mark said as he winked and got off the bus. From the seat she was sitting in, she could see Mark Sky's body vanish inside the building.

"Good morning class and welcome to first grade," An old lady said as she welcomed her students to her room, "I'm your teacher Mrs. Ryosan, and I am glad to see all of you,"

"Hello Mrs. Ryosan, My name is Mimi Cloud and I am seven years old," Mimi said as she smiled at her teacher.

"It's nice to meet you Mimi. You know... you remind me of someone I used to know... oh but that was way long ago. Well, let's sit down and start the class ok,"

"Who's your girlfriend Mark?" Mark's friend Noah said as he sat next to him in art.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a person I battle and now she is Rachel's best friend. I was just helping her out with Denise the snobby pants," Mark said as he dipped his paint brush into his paints and applied the paint to a small, plastic battle armor for his Blade Liger model.

"Whatever Romeo," Noah said as he got up and sat down to paint his Helcat model.

"That's a good picture of a blade liger, Mimi," Rachel said as she grabbed a red crayon from her crayon box.

"Thanks, that is a good picture of a command wolf, does your dad have one?" Mimi said as she colored blue shades into the Blade Liger's head

"He used to, but it got stolen, it was really cool,"

"How fast did it go?"

"Pretty fast, but when it would turn, it would usually slow down or slide to far, that's why I like Blade Ligers, they run very fast and they turn perfectly,"

"I know, and they really can turn tight corners,""Ok, class! Time to pick up all your things and you can go home! Hope to see you tomorrow!" Mrs. Ryosan directed her class as all the first graders scrambled out the door.

"Good, I'm going to go home and work on Firebolt's particle gun," Rachel said as she walked fast to the bus.

"Bye Rachel!" Mimi yelled as she got off the bus and waved her friend good bye. Rachel waved good bye and the bus faded in the distance. Mimi walked up to the base's door and entered the code to make it open. She stepped in the darkened base and turned on the lights.

"Is any one here!" Mimi yelled as her voice carried out throughout the house. She walked into her bedroom and lade down her stuff on her bed. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream that read the label, LEENA.

"Yummy, ice cream!" Mimi said as she threw the top off and cobbled the ice cream with her hands. She went into Dr. Tarous's room and stared up at his zoids models. She crabbed the closets ones she could grab (which was a blade liger and a liger zero) and put them into the half-filled tub of ice cream. She walked into the middle of the family/living room. She played with the ice cream covered zoids models, until the blades on the Blade Liger fell off and the Liger Zero's head fell off.

"I think I'm done playing," Mimi said as she placed the two broken models under the couch.

"That was the most stupidest movie I have ever seen in my whole life!" Bit yelled as he stepped into the base.

"It's supposed to be Bit, it's a chick flick," Brad said as he hanged up his coat.

"Shut up Brad, Leena and I didn't want to see your stupid James Bond movie so we bought tickets to our movie," Naomi said as she glared at Brad.

"Stupid chick flicks... They should die," Bit mumbled.

"Why is your little sister sleeping on the floor, covered in ice cream?" Leena said with a laugh.

"What do they give those kids at school," Brad joked.

"Ok, for the thousandth time Brad, you are not funny," Naomi said as she laughed at her statement. Bit laughed along and picked up the sleeping child. Bit whipped her off with a damp cloth and changed her into her pajamas. He lade her in her bed and turned off the light. He would ask her in the morning how her day went.


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter Six  
The unknown appearance

Mimi woke up from the sounds off her brother screaming.  
"AH! DON'T KILL ME!" Bit yelled as he ran around the base as Leena chased him with a Japanese radish.  
"I MARKED IT CLEARLY THAT ICE CREAM WAS MINE!"  
"I NEVER TOUCHED YOUR ICE CREAM!"

"YOU LIER!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" An evil smile spread across Mimi's face. She pulled the covers more over her shoulders and closed her eyes.  
"Mimi, get up, you have school today!" Jamie yelled from the kitchen.  
"Okay! I'm up!" Mimi yelled as she got out of bed and put on her Leena -looking outfit, with the headpiece. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast off of the table.  
"Bye everyone I am going to school!" Mimi yelled over the havoc of Bit's screams.  
"Have a good day Mimi!" Dr. Tauros said as he gave Mimi her book bag. Mimi waved and headed out the door.

"Hi Rachel," Mimi said as she climbed onto the bus and sat in the seat next to her best friend.  
"Hi Mimi, guess what!" Rachel said as she moved over.  
"What?"  
"Ok, my team is having a battle today and Bruce, my older cousin, can't battle because of his broken arm, so I'm battling in his place!"  
"Wow! Cool! What team are you battling?"  
"I have no clue, but who cares! I get to battle!"  
"Are you still talking about those stupid things! By the way, why are you wearing wire on your head?" The girl in the front said with a snarling attitude.  
"For your information, stupid head, zoids are not stupid and this is a head piece from one of the most best gun spinnerets in the world. So just shut up and sit in your seat, you loser," Mimi said with a powerful attitude. The older girl snarled and sat in her seat.  
"Wow, I know who I am not battling next battle," Angel said as she sat in her seat.  
"Just me you don't want to, she cuts off zoid's legs. It almost cost me a ton of money to fix it, but luckily, I fixed it myself," Mark said as he leaned back in his seat.  
"Hey Mark," A boy with dark blonde hair said as he sat in the seat next to Mark.  
"Hey Noah, this is Mimi, the girl who almost killed me in battle," Mark said as he pointed to Mimi. Mimi blushed from the thought of her battle.  
"And it's a sham she didn't. Hercules is looking pretty rusty,"  
"Who's Hercules?" Mimi asked as she stared into Noah's dark brown eyes.  
"My Helcat, best one I have every seen,"  
"What's a Helcat?"  
"A type of zoid that one side of government used a long time ago. I read it in history," Mark said, as he should a picture of the cat like zoid.  
"Shut up Mark, quite acting so smart," Rachel said with an evil stare.

"I'm going to beat you doc!" Bit said as he moved his game character back and forth.  
"Oh, it's on!" Dr. Tauros said as he shot two bullets from his game character's gun.  
"I wonder what Jamie is cooking for lunch," Bit said as he wiped the sweat of his hands."Speaking of lunch, did you give Mimi her lunch box," Dr. Tauros said as he paused the video game.  
"Uh, I thought you did," Bit said as scratched his arm. Dr. Tauros shook his head and Bit spoke up, "Look I'll go down there and give it to her. No big deal,"  
"Watch out for the kids, they love any zoid pilot that sets foot in a school,"  
"Whatever," Bit said as he grabbed the Blade Liger lunch box and headed out the door.

"My lunch box is gone!" Mimi yelled as she unpacked her book bag.  
"What do you think happened to it?" Rachel said as she placed her book bag on her hook.

"Maybe aliens took it, or fairies, or those creepy monkey things in the Wizard Of Oz!"  
"Um, Mimi, look who is here," Rachel said as she pointed to the entranceway.  
"BIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mimi yelled as every body in the class turned heir attention to the entryway.  
"You forgot your lunch box," Bit said as he handed his sister her lunch box.  
"Hey, your Bit Cloud! The one with the Liger Zero!" A boy from the back of the classroom yelled.  
"Bye Bit!" Mimi said as she pushed her brother out the classroom door.  
"Mimi, you never told us that your brother was Bit Cloud!" A little girl standing next to Mimi squeaked up.  
"That's what I didn't want you to know," Mimi mumbled.  
"Now she will have to bring him for career day!"  
"Settle down class. Mimi did not want to find out about her brother so lets act like Bit never came in our classroom," Mrs. Ryosan said as she looked over at Mimi. Mimi smiled as saying thank you and Mrs. Ryosan nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter Seven  
White Rose

"ACHOO!" Mimi sneezed as he wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot. She tried to breathe through her nose, but her nose was so stuffed, she couldn't. She shuffled her feet out of her room and knocked on her brother's door.  
"Mimi, what's the matter," Bit said as he bent down to eye level with his sister.  
"My nose if stuffed, my eyes are red, and I wish I didn't wake up, I think I am going to die!" Mimi mumbled. Bit shook his head and said, "You're sick, I think you better stay home,"  
"Sick, I don't have to go to school? But, I like school!"  
"I know you do, Mimi, but you don't want to get the other kids sick,"  
"Am I going to die?"  
"No,"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, now come on, let's cure your cold,"  
"But I'm not cold,"  
"Not the "cold" cold, the cold like your sick," Bit said as he led his sister into the kitchen.  
"Woah, Mimi, you look sick," Brad said as he put down his coffee cup. Mimi nodded and laid her head down on the table.

"I'm calling the school, so stay right there Mimi," Bit said as he left the kitchen. Mimi moaned and scratched her head. Brad rubbed her back and continued drinking his coffee.  
"Do you want some 7UP Mimi?" Leena asked as she poured a can of 7UP into Mimi's cup. Mimi nodded and turned to Leena.  
"When I was little, my dad always gave me this when I was sick. It always helps now when my throat is soar," Leena said as she gave Mimi the pink cup. Mimi took a sip, licked her lips and said, "This taste good," Leena smiled and left the room. Bit entered the room with a slip of paper.  
"I need to go down to the body shop to get up grades on the Blade Liger," Bit said as he grabbed his coat.  
"I want to come!" Mimi said as she slammed down her cup, spilling some of her 7UP. Brad's eyes widened for a second, then he took a sip of his coffee.  
"Mimi, your sick, you need to stay home," suddenly Mimi gave Bit the puppy eyes, which you can't say no to. Bit sighed and said, "Get your coat,"

"So's you wants to up grade on your Blade Liger? Can I see the receipt," The mechanic said as he stared at Blade. Bit checked his pockets and his eyes widen.  
"Mimi, do you remember which pocket I put the receipt in?" Mimi shook her head and took a drink of her 7UP. Bit sighed and said, "Hold on Mister, maybe I left it out in the car," Bit said as he ran out of the body shop. Mimi reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the receipt. She tugged on the mechanic's sleeve and handed him the piece of paper.  
"Ha ha, aren't you a little trickster today. Thank you young lady," Mimi smiled and took a sip of her drink. Bit came in panting."I couldn't find it, but I am sure-"  
"Don't worry lad, we found it,"  
"How? Where?" Bit said scratching his head.  
"Oh, it just appeared from some where," he mechanic said as he winked at Mimi. She winked back and smiled. 

"AHHCHOO!" Mimi sneezed as she laid deadly in her bed. She whipped her nose on her sleeve and laid back in her bed. There was a knock on her door.  
"Come in if you dare," Mimi said as she rubbed her eye.  
"Mimi, your friends are here," Bit said as he held the door open for Mark and Rachel.  
"Mimi! Are you going to die!" Rachel said as she sat in the chair directly across from Mimi. Mimi shook her head and rubbed her eye. Mark leaned back on Mimi's desk and looked at his feet.  
"She just has a cold Rachel and that's it," Mark said as he looked up. He looked tiered or either that, worried.  
"Yeah, but Bit says I should be fine tomorrow," Mimi said as she looked at Rachel. Rachel smiled and relaxed in her chair, but Mark seemed to straighten up at the thought.  
"Well, um, Rachel we better leave, because Bruce will be mad at us for making him wait," Mark said as he headed toward the door. Rachel glared at him and said, "He is talking to Bit, we can stay, sit in the chair," Mark slumped over to the chair and plopped into it. Mimi giggled and leaned back on the headboard of her bed.  
"Your brother is here?" Mimi asked Mark as he looked up at her. He nodded and sighed.  
"Excuse me?" A guy with an eye patch came in. Mimi looked over at him and smiled. She was guessing that it was Bruce. He handed Mimi a white rose and stood next to Mark.  
"You must be Bruce?" Mimi asked, as she smelled the rose. He nodded and scratched his neck. "Mark said you where Bit's little sister, and the one with the awesome blade liger. So when Rachel came in crying and told me you were sick, I thought we could come over here and wish you a get well,"  
"Well thank you for the rose,"  
"Don't thank me, thank Mark. He is the one who picked it out," Mark sunk low in his chair. You could tell by how low he went that he was embarrassed.


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter Eight

Fight for Your Life

Mimi woke up feeling a 100 better than yesterday. She hopped out of bed and put on a teal colored shirt with a dark teal flower on the front, blue jeans, and black boots. She flipped her hair, as usual, and smiled at herself in her mirror. She grabbed her book bag and skipped out of her room.

"Well someone is in a happy mood today," Bruce said as he looked over his cards. Mimi was surprised to see that Mark, Rachel, and Angel where all sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"Go fish," Bruce said as he rearranged his cards.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO FISH! I SAW A STINKIN' TWO IN YOUR HAND AND YOU KNOW IT!" Bit yelled as he stood up. Bruce smiled up at him and handed Bit a faced down card. Bit stuck his tongue at him.  
"Go fish my foot," Bit mumbled as he took the card. He flipped it over and smiled.  
"HA! I BEAT YOUR BUTT! SEE HERE! A TWO! YOU HANDED ME A WINNING CARD! AND YOU CALL YOUR SELF A CHAMPION AT GO FISH!" Bit said as he danced around the card table.  
"Come on kids, you don't want to be late for school, Mimi your coming too," Bruce said getting up and grabbing his jacket.  
"Ha, you can't even admitted that I whooped your butt. Come on! You're not leaving 'till you admit that I whipped your butt," Bit said as he moved in front of Bruce.  
"Goodbye Bit. Come on kids, let's go," Bruce said as he stepped around Bit.

Mark sat in his seat worried. Thoughts where squirming in his mind. Mimi looked at him confused. She thought that it was something to do with school, but she didn't know what. Mimi sat back in her seat and let the wind fly against her face. Bruce pulled up to the front of Panther Hill Elementary school and put the jeep in neutral.  
"Ok kids, see you guys at 3:30,"  
"Rachel, why is your cousin taking us to school," Mimi said as she closed the car door.  
"I told him I hated the bus, which I do, so he said he would take us to school," Rachel said as she waved her cousin good-bye.

"Well, hello Mimi! It's good to see you again. We missed you," Mrs. Ryosan said as she beamed a smile at Mimi. She smiled back and took her seat next to Rachel. Denise sneered over to Mimi and barked, "I didn't miss you,"

"I didn't miss you either, spoiled little brat," Mimi spat as she stuck out her tongue. Denise's face tightened up, and then she turned around in her seat furiously. Rachel giggled and unloaded her book bag.

"What's the statues on the blue blade liger?" Zuni said as she looked over her brother's shoulder.  
"Well all I got is that it can reach speeds over 190 mph and its blades can slice through diamonds. It also has moves like strike laser claw and its teeth can bust a zoids computer. It also has laser guns, but there not all that good," Roy said as he showed 3D images of Mimi's blade liger on his laptop. Mark stood off to the side, having second thoughts of why he joined this group in the first place. He didn't want to steal zoids, he just wanted to learn how to improve them.  
"Well, at least one thing about it is good," Zuni said as she rubbed her forehead, "That blade liger is the best one I have ever seen,"  
"Well the only way to get the liger zero is..."  
"I know, two minds think alike," Zuni said with an evil smile.  
"Hey Mark, You still comin' with the shrimp or are you backing out," Austin Stocks said as he pounded his fist into his hand. Austin Stocks was a fifth grader that had failed the fifth grade three times, so he out beat anyone in a fight.  
"Come on, give her a break. Why do you want to take it out on Mimi any way," Mark said as his fists tighten.  
"My team is battling them tomorrow, I don't want the kid in the battle. I don't want to end up like you who can't do anything but whine and cry in his room," Mark jumped at him, but Austin's friends held him back. Austin smiled evil like at him and said, "Be there, or I'm gonna hurt the kid more,"

"Why is Mark so tense these days?" Mimi asked Rachel as she painted the color green on her white rose picture.  
"I have no clue. I may live with him, but I don't know what he thinks in his head," Rachel said as she added black to her "super hero's costume".  
"Whose that supposed to be?"  
"Batman, but I couldn't draw the bat sign on the front of his costume, so I drew a kitty instead," The bell went off in the hallway and all the students in Mrs. Ryosan's class stared at her.

"Recess, have a good one," Mrs. Ryosan said as she opened the door. The kindergartners rushed out the door. Mimi and Rachel walked over to the swing set and sat down. Mark walked over slowly, looking back behind him every now and then. He swallowed and put on what looked like a smile, "Um Mimi, can you come over here with me?" Mimi blinked in confusion. She nodded and walked with Mark behind the school, where the teachers didn't watch. Standing in the corner was Austin and his gang. Austin smiled and punched his fist into his hand. He walked up to Mimi and pulled her up by her shirt.

"So, your Mimi Cloud, Bit Cloud's little sister," Austin said as his hand moved quickly to Mimi's shirt to her neck. Mimi couldn't talk, nor breathe. She tried to move Austin's fingers, but they where to tight around her neck. Mark was held back by Austin's gang, trying with all his might to be let free.  
"My team is up against you tomorrow, and I don't want to be beaten by a stupid little seven year old," Austin said as he lifted Mimi higher. Mimi's eyes began to glow a reddish color and a weird sign appeared on her forehead. Austin's hand that held Mimi grew hot and he threw Mimi on he ground. With the other he punched her in the stomach and the eye. Mimi with her eyes still glowing screamed with all her might and curled up into a ball. Austin picked Mimi up and threw her at the wall. As Mimi bounced of the wall and landed on the ground, a load bang was followed behind Austin and his gang. Mark stood next to Brad and Bruce, who put his gun in its holder. Brad picked up Austin by the shirt and punched him in the face.

"NOW WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT A SEVEN YEAR OLD! NO ONE DID!" Brad said as he swung another one at the 5th grader. Mimi laid dead like on the ground. Mark knew as he sat beside her that she had blacked out.

"I'm sorry, Mimi. But every thing is going to be ok Mimi...it's going to be..." Mark said crying as he clenched up holding the wound that was created at his side. Mark blacked out over top of Mimi.


	9. Chapter 9

1Chapter Nine

Butterfly Kisses

Mimi ran through the fog following the sound of a girl's voice. She rubbed her red eyes as fog got into them.  
"Hello! Who are you!" Mimi yelled into the fog. A girl that looked exactly like Mimi came out of the fog with clothing that looked like a butterfly. Mimi's eyes widen at the sight, could she have a twin.  
"W-who are you?" Mimi said to her twin. The girl smiled and touched Mimi's forehead. The weird sign appeared on her forehead again and both of the girl's eyes and signs on their foreheads glowed.  
"My name is Fiona. Mimi, you are not dead, you are in a deep sleep. Believe in yourself that you have strength. Believe in your self, believe in Mark," The girl said as it seemed both Mimi and the girl made the fog go away by themselves.  
"Mark? Fiona, is Mark ok?" Fiona smiled and faded away.  
"Wait! Don't leave me here alone!" Mimi said as she reached out for Fiona's hand. Fiona smiled and said genitally, "You are never alone, Mimi, I am always with you," Fiona kissed Mimi on the forehead, which made the weird mark go away. Mimi closed her eyes tightly.

Mimi woke up startled. Bit, Bruce, Leena, Brad, Rachel, Angel, Jamie, and Dr. Tauros stood at the foot of Mimi's hospital bed. A huge sigh of relief filled Bit's face as he hugged his sister.  
"Where is Mark?" Mimi said as she pried her brother off. Bruce sighed and pointed to the bed next to Mimi. There, Mark laid on his back. Mimi got up, feeling a pain in her left leg. She didn't care, Fiona told her to believe in Mark. Mimi sat on Mark's side and prayed over him.

"Mark! Where are you!" Mimi yelled through the fog. Mark appeared out of the fog and blinked.  
"Mimi, are we dead?" Mark said as he stared at Mimi. Mimi smiled and said gently, "No, we're not dead, just in a deep sleep," Mimi grabbed Mark's hand and put his hands in a praying position.  
"Mark, you need to believe in yourself so you can wake up. Believe in yourself Mark,"  
"Mimi, your eyes are glowing, and the weird shape on your head is appearing again. And who is that behind you?" Mark said as he looked over Mimi's shoulder. Fiona smiled and placed her hand on Mimi's shoulder.  
"Believe Mark, believe."

Mark and Mimi woke up at the same time. Sweat was traveling down their faces. Mark looked over at Mimi. He smiled and sat up.  
"Mimi, you helped me... Why?" Mark said as he sat crossed legged in his bed. Mimi smiled and sat on the bed, "You're my friend,"

"The Blitz Team against the Shadow team, battle mode 0992. Ready: FIGHT!" The judge yelled as Blade took off. Austin's command wolf couldn't match for a blade liger, and besides, Blade just got upgrades. Mimi put Blade into full speed and drew out its blades. Austin's commanded wolf ran slowly through the dirt. Mimi flipped the switch on Blade's joystick and missals came shooting out of Blade's sides.

"You know what Austin, you may be strong in fist fights, but you're a wimp in zoid battles!" Mimi yelled as she sliced through the black commanded wolf, "And because of you, you made my mind, my body, and my heart stronger. You also gave me nice red eyes and a black eye. So now I am off saying; revenge is sweet,"

"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is...the Blitz team!" The judge called out as he shot out into the sky. Mimi jumped out of her partner and waved her long hair, still with the flip in the front. Mark walked up to her side and both of them looked into the sunset. The two best friends walked back to their base with smiles on their faces.


End file.
